Lento el tiempo
by Sabaana
Summary: Es extraña la percepción del tiempo, para los que esperan, para los que sufren. Hermione odia esperar y lo otro, pues, es inevitable. Dedicado a Elianela.


**Disclaimer:** Si estas aquí seguro que ya lo sabes, pero por si andas distraído/a ...Todo lo que te resulte conocido, lugares, nombres y demás, es propiedad de la adorada J.K Rowling...

* * *

_Lento el tiempo._

Mientras esperas en la mesa que tus acompañantes lleguen, observas en derredor apreciando los detalles, los matices. El restaurante es pulcro y está bien iluminado. Las lámparas son modernas de algún modo, aunque sabes que no funcionan con electricidad. Las sillas son más cómodas de lo que a simple vista parecen y las flores bordadas en las servilletas te resultan fascinantes.

Miras el reloj y solo han pasado cinco minutos. Esperar no es tu fuerte y te lamentas al pensar que ni siquiera están atrasados, decides que tienes que hacer algo con esa compulsión tuya de llegar a un lugar cuarenta minutos antes. Esperar sola en un restaurante acaba de entrar en tu lista de las cosas más incomodas que las personas tienen que hacer. Quizás exageras un poco, pero el mozo te mira, interrogante, o eso es lo que imaginas.

Observas tus uñas, realmente quedaron bonitas esta vez, parece que al fin vas aprendiendo como se hace. Tu madre estará orgullosa de eso, estás segura. Y por fin has descubierto que no tienes que pintarte como una puerta para hacer uso de las maravillas de maquillaje.

El cabello…no ha cambiado y suspiras al tocarlo con los dedos. El cabello sigue siendo el mismo.

Vuelves a mirar el reloj y piensas que quizás este deteriorado…o tal vez estás muy aburrida. Te acomodas en la silla intentando mantener una postura erguida y tu mirada recae en los demás comensales. Y comienzas a detallarlos, te encanta ese juego.

A tu derecha se encuentra una pareja de alrededor de cincuenta años, comen despacio, sin muestras de disfrutar la comida y no hablan, ni se miran; y te preguntas si ese detalle es el que hace que determines que no son felices o la mera expresión de sus rostros.

A tu izquierda se encuentra un gran ventanal y observas fuera, llueve despacio y los autos pasan rápido, una mujer camina regia bajo un delicado paraguas, es elegante y se mueve segura sobre unos altísimos zapatos. Su cabello cae lacio sin que parezca afectado por la lluvia y sus manos, aferradas al paraguas, están cubiertas con finos guantes. La observas hipnotizada y sientes eso que alguien denomino envidia. No porque quieras ser como ella, sino porque nunca lo serás.

Y te reprochas a continuación, no es un pensamiento propio de ti. Tú no necesitas ser como ella.

Abandonas tus pensamientos cuando algo llama tu atención dentro y crees que quizás tus padres llegaron. No, no son ellos. Y mientras esperas que los ruidos de tu estómago no se noten, lo ves.

Luego, cuando lo analices mil veces en tu mente, te preguntarás que fue lo que acuso su presencia, si su cabello peinado sin cuidado o la candidez de su sonrisa. Porque cuando lo viste, sonreía. Todo el sonreía. Cuerpo, ojos y boca. Pero no tuya. No Hermione, esta no te pertenecía.

No eres consciente de ello, pero te has encogido un poco en tu asiento. No eres consciente de nada más que de Draco Malfoy en una esquina, disfrutando de su comida, sonriendo, sin el saco y con la camisa arremangada.

Te gustan sus camisas blancas, lo decidiste la semana pasada, cuando llegaste hasta su oficina para pedirle un informe. El día en que tus dedos y los de él se rozaron mínimamente provocando la reacción más devastadora de tu vida. Porque en ese momento, simplemente explotó. Lo que te negabas desde hace tanto tiempo fue evidente y casi saliste corriendo de allí.

Desde ese día has llevado un inventario riguroso sobre dos cosas, sus camisas y sus sonrisas.

Quisieras decir que es fea y debería estar en cualquier lugar que no sea ese. Que no está a su altura. Pero lo cierto es que no lo es, de alguna forma combinan, se complementan.

Ella es elegante y bella y te recuerda a la mujer que pasaba por la acera. Y te recuerda también, que no eres como ella, que sin importar lo que hagas, nunca lo serás. El dolor enlazado a ese pensamiento te asfixia y decides que no hay nada más que puedas hacer, además de escapar.

Empiezas a buscar una excusa para huir de ese lugar, después de todo ni siquiera la necesitas, nadie ha reparado en tu presencia. Y es en ese momento en que su mirada coincide con la tuya.

No hay tiempo, ni lugar en tu mente para analizar lo que sientes, lo que su mirada te provoca. Muchas horas después intentarás hacerlo, para concluir finalmente de que lo único que sabes es que estas perdida. Por él, te pierdes.

Y aunque está lejos, con otra mujer, una que es tan diferente a ti misma, aunque luego lo odies por eso, en ese momento, no lo haces. Te mira como si te hablara, o así lo interpretas, como si preguntara ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás sola? Y lo sientes, como siempre, llenando todo tu espacio, convirtiendo todo lo demás en nada. Le sonríes, como si le entregarás el alma. Y él te sonríe de nuevo, pero no es la sonrisa de antes, esta es de las tuyas.

Alguien se interpone entre su sonrisa y la tuya y la magia se detiene. Tus padres llegaron y él ya no es a ti a quien mira.

No sucede como lo planeaste, no disfrutas completamente de estar con tus padres y escuchar de sus vidas. Algo invisible aprieta tu pecho y de nuevo el reloj, vuelve más lento el tiempo.

* * *

_Escrito como un juego entre Elianela y yo. Así que para ella va dedicado._

_Beteado y criticado por mis grandes amigas Flor y Almendroide. Gracias Flor por animarme a publicarlo como estaba._

_Gracias Javi por esperar un final feliz. Quizás lo haya después de todo;)_

_Gracias a ti, que me lees._


End file.
